Feliz Navidad: mami, papi, quiero un hermanito o hermanita
by daianapotter
Summary: - ¿Qué le pediste a Papá Noel, Kazui? – le preguntó su madre. - Le pedí a Papá Noel un hermanito o hermanita – contestó el pequeño sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos. Historia de navidad Kazui quiere un hermanito o hermanita. Y le hace prometer a su padre que le realizara su deseo... y si algo es famoso ichigo es por siempre cumplir lo que promete


**Buenas acá les traigo un nuevo fic (atrasado como siempre ^^) sobre la temática de navidad, con algo de mención al año nuevo ^^**

 **Descargo: Bleach no me pertenece a mí sino al gran tite-sama que terminó su manga como él quiso y no como los IR o pierrot quería que fuera. A pesar de todas las presiones que recibió terminó el manga como ÉL quería cosa que muchas veces otros mangakas no hacen.**

 **Este fic no ha tenido beta así disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.**

 **Este fic esta dedicado a Sibreka por su… constante… insistencia :D? ella me entiende ^^**

* * *

 **Feliz navidad: Mami, papi… ¡quiero un hermanito!**

Era 24 de diciembre también conocida como Nochebuena.

Un grupo de amigos conformados por humanos (Tatsuki, Keigo, Uryuu, Karin, Yuzu, Orihime e Ichigo) shinigamis (Renji, Rukia) con sus respectivos hijos (Kazui e Ichika) estaban celebrando esa noche… como cualquier otra lo haría… o casi…

Todos se encontraban conversando entre todos, por lo que era difícil entender todo lo que decían hasta que…

\- ¿Qué le pediste a Papá Noel, Kazui? – le preguntó su madre.

\- Le pedí a Papá Noel un hermanito o hermanita – contestó el pequeño sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Al decir esto, todos los presentes guardaron silencio: algunos se les cayó el vaso, otros abrieron ampliamente los ojos y los padres estaban completamente rojos.

\- Pero… pero cariño… eso no… será posible – tartamudeó Orihime quien no sabía donde meterse.

\- ¿Por qué no? – le preguntó a su madre con completa inocencia – Tía Rangiku dijo que papá solo tiene que meter su serpiente en tu cueva. Qué eso te haría muy feliz – le respondió contento y con una sonrisa – Pero no entendí que quiso decir – miró el joven hacía arriba concentrado y llevando un dedo cerca de su labio… como si buscará la forma de resolver ese misterio y así ayudar a sus padres a que le dieran un hermanito o hermanita.

\- Eso… eso… - volvió a tartamudear la joven madre aún más sonrojada que antes.

Ichigo también se encontraba completamente sonrojado. Ya podía imaginarse a la teniente de la décima división sonriendo pícaramente y con los dedos en forma de V. Quería matarla. Mira que enseñar esas cosas a un niño tan pequeño. Mientras esto pasaba por la mente del shinigami sustituto el resto de la audiencia, exceptuando a Ichika que tampoco entendía que quiso decir Kazui, trataba de no reírse pero se les estaba tornando una misión imposible.

\- Kazui… eso no es tan así… - le empezó a hablar su padre algo nervioso y más aún cuando su hijo se giró a observarlo con ojos grandes y brillosos esperanzados buscando una respuesta… la misma cara de ilusión cuando su mujer miraba unas donas – Hay que… hay que pedírselo a la cigüeña, sí, eso es a la cigüeña – dijo finalmente con orgullo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y asentía seguro con la cabeza.

El pequeño Kazui proceso la información durante unos segundos y como si una lamparita se hubiera encendido en su cabeza corrió entusiasmado hacía los brazos de su padre.

\- Entonces papi, lo único que tenemos que hacer es enviarle una carta a la cigüeña o podemos hablar por teléfono con ella – al escuchar esto los presentes no pudieron aguantar la risa y empezaron a reír.

Al escuchar las risas de casi todos los presentes el pequeño se encontraba confundido y pensó que se reían de él y de su deseo de navidad. Agachó la cabeza avergonzado y poco a poco las lágrimas se fueron formando en sus ojitos hasta que cerró los puños y no pudiendo aguantar más la burla.

\- No se burlen de mi deseo de Navidad. De verdad quiero un hermanito o hermanita – gritó a pleno pulmón a todos los presentes antes de subir llorando hasta el cuarto que antes era de Ichigo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se escuchó como una puerta se abría y se cerraba con un fuerte portazo.

Todos los allí presentes guardaron silencio sintiéndose como la peor basura por hacer sufrir a tan tierna y dulce criatura.

Había dos cosas que Kurosaki Ichigo no podía ver: que su amada llorara o estuviera herida… y lo mismo con su hijo.

Orihime ya se estaba levantando para ir detrás de su hijo cuando Ichigo negó con la cabeza y dio a entender que iría él. Se dirigió a la escalera y antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón bajo la cabeza y de forma lúgubre advirtió:

\- Ahora iré a ver a mi hijo, cuando vuelva con él quiero que los que se rieron le pidan una disculpa – Y sin decir una palabra más, empezó a subir los escalones. Está de más decir que la mayoría de los presentes sintió un aire frío que les recorría la espina dorsal.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Yuzu (ex habitación de Ichigo)**

A Ichigo le dolió mucho cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación y encontró a su hijo llorando con su rostro enterrado en la almohada encima de la cama. El joven Kurosaki no quería levantar el rostro cuando sintió como el colchón se bajaba levemente por el peso de su padre. No obstante, no tardo mucho tiempo en hacerlo y su padre lo recibió con un fuerte abrazó y siguió sin decir nada hasta que el pequeño se calmó.

\- Hijo, nadie se estaba burlando de tu deseo. Simplemente es mucho más complicado que llamarla… ya que la cigüeña es un ave y… hay que hacerlo de una forma especial. No se la puede llamar por teléfono como hacemos entre nosotros. ¿Lo entiendes, Kazui? – trató de calmarlo mientras acariciaba lentamente sus suaves cabellos.

El pequeño Kurosaki se estaba calmando poco a poco hasta que se tranquilizó completamente y se acurró más en los fuertes brazos de su padre.

\- Prometes… ¿Qué encontraras la forma de hablar con la cigüeña y que me dé un hermanito? – le preguntó su hijo mirándolo a los ojos de forma esperanzada.

\- Te lo prometo, hijo – le juro. Lo hizo por no defraudar a su hijo y porque hacía rato que venía hablando del tema con Orihime y ambos estaban de acuerdo en tener un segundo hijo.

\- Ven, Kazui. Todos abajo te están esperando y están preocupados – le informó con una sonrisa.

\- Papi… ¿podemos quedarnos un ratito más así? – le preguntó inocentemente.

\- Pero solo un ratito, no querrás preocupar a mamá ¿o si? – le preguntó bromeando.

Kazui negó con la cabeza pero aún así no dejó los brazos de su padre. Ichigo sonrió y abrazó más fuertemente a su hijo mientras recostaba a ambos en la cama y se quedaron de esa manera durante varios minutos.

Al bajar otra vez a la sala Kazui fue recibido por una gran montaña de disculpas por parte de los presentes y un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos por parte de su madre. De más esta decir que el resto de la cena lo paso sentado en las piernas de su madre.

Ya eran pasadas las 2 a.m. cuando el joven matrimonio había regresado a su casa. Kazui dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su madre. No quería despertarlo así que lo metió en su cama con la misma ropa que tenía puesta. Sus padres se quedaron viendo a su pequeño tesoro durante unos minutos antes de darle, ambos, un beso en la frente y arroparlo. Kazui sonrió ante las muestras de cariño, pero aún así no se despertó.

Con una sonrisa en los labios de sus padres y una sensación de gratitud a la vida se fueron se dirigieron hacía la puerta de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez llegaron a su destino giraron sus cabezas para confirmar que su hijo estuviera durmiendo poco antes de cerrar la puerta y dándole un pequeño beso se retiraron hacía su habitación tomados de las manos.

* * *

 **En la habitación que Ichigo y Orihime comparten.**

\- La verdad es que fue una linda cena… descartando contar los gritos… y lo que paso con Kazui… pero linda cena después de todo – le comentó sonriendo Orihime a su esposo una vez ingresaron a su cuarto.

\- Ni lo menciones, quería matarlos por como hicieron sentir a Kazui – le contestó algo molesto el pelinaranja – Menos mal que se disculparon.

\- Sí, lo sé cariño – dicho esto, le dio un tierno beso que el pelinaranja contestó. Y una vez terminaron ella prosiguió – Aunque la verdad es que ellos querían molestarnos a nosotros, no a Kazui – esto último lo mencionó con una nueva sonrisa.

\- Sí – afirmó el joven sonriendo, sonrisa que en segundos se fue tornando en una más pícara – Por cierto, mi amada esposa – comenzó a decir el joven mientras tomaba una de las manos de su mujer y la atraía a sus fuertes brazos de los cuales no había escapatoria… y para ser sinceros Orihime no tenía ningún problema con eso. Y susurrándole al oído le informó – Kazui me convenció para que le hiciera jurar que le daríamos un hermanito. Y… ¿sabes que yo siempre cumplo con lo que prometo verdad? – le preguntó y, acto seguido, mordió delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja de su compañera.

Orihime no pudo evitar sentir un delicioso calor que la recorría por enteró y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, para el joven su esposa se veía adorable cuando se sonrojaba. Aunque para ser honesto, para él su esposa siempre se veía adorable.

¿No te gustaría que fuera una niña? – le pregunta Orihime al mismo tiempo que cierra sus ojos y suelta pequeños suspiros. Delicadamente, recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo para darle mejor acceso hacia su cuello.

\- Me encantaría tener una nena, pero hay un… pequeño… problema, mi reina – le susurró suave y seductoramente mientras acariciaba sensualmente los hombros de la mujer y lentamente bajaba por su brazos.

Con la misma lentitud, dirigió sus manos hacía el generoso busto de su mujer. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que la joven soltará un sonoro gemido pero, Orihime llevó su mano a su boca para tratar de que no se escuchara.

\- Shhhh, no queremos que Kazui se despierte y vea que le mentimos cuando le dijimos que eran las cigüeñas – dicho esto, lamió el cuello de la joven y lo mordisqueo delicadamente. Sus manos, jugaban con sus pezones, los cuales se estaban volviendo duros debajo de la blusa. Enseguida, tomó entre sus manos el busto de la joven y comenzó a masajearlo tiernamente.

\- El problema, mi reina es que – mientras le susurraba al oído desabrochó uno de los botones de la blusa – si tenemos una hija, muy probablemente será tu misma imagen y dulzura – otro botón abierto - y eso traerá muchos problemas – otro botón más había sido abierto.

\- Pero… yo en el colegio no fui… molestada – se quejó entre gemidos la mujer. Su visión se estaba tornando borrosa y su intimidad palpitaba violentamente. Podía notar como sus jugos bajaban lentamente por sus piernas.

\- Eso, cariño – le dijo susurrándole – es porque me tenían miedo. Sabían que si te hacían algo se las verían conmigo. Al final fue bueno tener esa fama de delincuente – y, una vez termino de decir esto, la besó dulcemente perdiéndose en el dulce sabor y suavidad de sus labios.

\- Ichi… - susurró suavemente la joven una vez terminó el beso.

\- Y con respecto, a nuestra posible hija tendría que comprar todo el armamento de corta y larga distancia de la ciudad – otro botón abierto – solo para estar seguro – y dicho esto, abrió el último botón de la camisa. Enseguida, sus manos se aventuraron hacía la suave y cremosa piel que se abría para él. Dio vuelta a Orihime e hizo que su espalda tocara la pared. Sin darle tiempo a que Orihime protestara la besó.

Llevó una de sus manos a la pierna de la joven y comenzó a acariciarla; la otra, se dirigió hacía su intimidad y no pudo evitar sonreír contra los labios de la joven al ver lo mojada que se encontraba su mujer. Unos segundos después rompió el beso y le mostró sus dedos a Orihime.

\- Parece ser que necesitas algo de ayuda, ¿No, Hime? – le comentó suavemente.

Orihime no puedo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y desviara la vista a un costado, pero, enseguida, giró tímidamente para poder verlo de reojo. Ichigo le dio un beso en el cuello y le dijo:

\- Es gracioso como después de tanto tiempo siempre sos tímida al comienzo – el pelinaranja le dio otro beso que la hizo temblar antes de susurrarle al oído – Pero esa timidez siempre se te va cuando avanzamos más – dicho esto, mordió tiernamente el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola temblar nuevamente.

Ichigo fue bajando lentamente por la anatomía de su mujer hasta llegar a sus pechos. Con mucho cuidado y siempre mirándola a los ojos, fue sacando lentamente la blusa del cuerpo de su mujer. Una vez que terminó de quitar lo que él consideraba un "estorbo"… aún quedaba uno más en su camino: el sujetador.

\- Creo que es tu turno, Hime – le susurró suavemente mientras recorría con un dedo el contorno del objeto.

Orihime mordió levemente su labio antes de hacer lo que el joven le estaba pidiendo: deshacerse del último entrometido. Orihime asintió y, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas llevó sus manos hacía su espalda y desabrochó su sostén después de que se escucho un click. Lentamente lo fue bajando y dejando expuesto su pecho para deleite de su esposo.

\- Oh mis pequeñas. "Mami" no quería soltarlas, pero no se preocupen ahora "papi" las cuidará muy bien – dicho esto, llevó uno de los pechos a su boca y lamió y mordisqueo suavemente el rosado pezón y con una de sus manos se dedicó a pellizcar el otro pezón.

\- Ca…ma…, por favor – suplicó la pelinaranja mientras gemía.

\- Sus deseos son mis órdenes, señora Kurosaki – le respondió con una sonrisa burlona mientras la tomaba en brazos y se dirigía con su preciada y delicada compañera hasta la cama matrimonial. Una vez allí, la colocó cuidadosamente arriba del colchón.

\- Ichi-kun – le llamó su mujer todavía sonrojada

\- ¿Si, mi amor? – le preguntó y, acto seguida, tomo una de sus manos y la besó.

\- Por favor, hazme el amor, Ichi-kun – le susurró.

\- Como ya dije antes, sus deseos son mis órdenes, su Majestad – le respondió el shinigami sustituto con una traviesa sonrisa.

Volvió a besarla lentamente en los labios disfrutando el dulce y adictivo sabor de sus suaves labios. Sintió como su mujer rodeaba su cuello con sus manos y lo atraía hacía ella. Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que el joven se separó de sus labios y comenzó a bajar lentamente por el cuello de su compañera donde lamió, chupó y mordió suavemente esa zona, provocando que Orihime arqueara su espalda y gimiera su nombre. Los delicados dedos de la mujer fueron hacía los cabellos de su amado y los acariciaba suavemente.

Los cuerpos de los jóvenes volvían a sentir calor una vez más. Y sus mentes poco a poco comenzaban a nublarse por el deseo. Ichigo notó como su parte más baja se volvía dolorosamente dura deseoso de entrar una vez más en la cálida, húmeda, suave y estrecha "cueva" de la señora Kurosaki. Ichigo, siguió su camino hacía abajo hasta llegar al hermoso y suave valle de sus senos. Una vez allí levantó su cabeza y mirando el bello espectáculo que era solo y exclusivamente para su deleite:

\- Son hermosos, hime – le dijo Ichigo pocos segundos antes de comenzar a masajearlos suavemente. Primero todo el contorno y poco a poco se iba dirigiendo hacía esas pequeñas cerezas rosadas que eran su debilidad.

Orihime no pudo evitar volver a arquearse contra el joven y gemir suavemente su nombre. La pelinaranja tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar un sonoro gemido cuando sintió la lengua de su esposo en sus pezones. Uno de ellos era succionado, lamido y mordisqueado suavemente; el otro masajeado lenta y suavemente. No paso mucho tiempo para que ambas "cerezas" estuvieran duras y puntiagudas. Con un beso final en el medio del "valle de la felicidad", Ichigo siguió rumbo al sur pasando por su suave y plano vientre. Hasta que se encontró con otro "intruso": la falda larga.

\- No te preocupes, Hime. De esta me encargo yo – y dicho esto, procedió a ir hasta el costado de la prenda y bajarle el cierre. Poco tiempo después, Orihime lo ayudó elevando sus piernas para que él pudiera sacarla definitivamente.

Ichigo sostuvo una de las piernas de la joven en el aire y comenzó a besarla desde el dedo mayor del pie y fue bajando lentamente. Orihime pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ichigo le dijo una vez que le gustaba hacer eso, era como si le rindiera una especie de veneración. Pasó unos minutos hasta que el pelinaranja llegó al lugar más secreto de su mujer.

\- Vaya, Hime… rojo – comentó contento y con una sonrisa pícara agregó mientras pasaba su dedo índice por encima de la tela, provocando nuevos y deliciosos temblores en Orihime – Me encanta, eso lo sabes – Orihime no respondió, giró su rostro de forma avergonzada, pero sus ojos, tímidamente, lo veían de reojo y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba a sus labios.

\- Cuando se te presenta un hermoso regalo es de mala educación no aceptarlo, ¿no? – preguntó el joven, pero antes de que la joven pudiera responder Ichigo dirigió sus labios hacía esa zona y comenzó a lamer lentamente esa zona por encima de la tela.

Orihime sintió como una gran descarga eléctrica la recorría por entero. Se le estaba dificultando el respirar así como también controlar el volumen de sus gemidos… lo último que quería era que Kazui viniera y los viera en pleno acto… pero se sentía tan bien… pensaba la joven esposa mientras se aferraba a las sábanas. Ichigo no podía evitar reír al ver la reacción de su esposa. Tantos años de casados y aún parecía que sólo tuvieran semanas de matrimonio. Tenía una esposa hermosa, dulce y cariñosa; un hijo que era la luz de sus vidas y unos excelentes amigos y amigas… aunque a veces quisiera matar a alguno. Simplemente no podía pedirle más a la vida.

Orihime sintió como la deliciosa presión en esa zona tan sensible se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta que llegó un momento de no retornó y explotó. Su grito de placer se hubiera escuchado en toda la casa sino hubiera sido porque tapo su boca con ambas manos. Ichigo sonrió cuando sintió los jugos de su mujer debajo de la tela.

\- Vaya, cariño, hiciste un desastre… déjame que te ayude a limpiar – dijo en tono burlón. Levantó las piernas de su mujer y poco a poco fue subiendo la prenda sin quitar la vista del rostro de su mujer. Una nueva punzada de dolor llevó a su miembro masculino pero lo ignoró, quería hacer disfrutar a su mujer un poco más antes de que ambos disfrutaran.

Una vez terminó de sacar el "pequeño y hermoso estorbo" que restaba, volvió a abrir las piernas de su mujer y sonrió con picardía. Adoraba ver a su mujer completamente desnuda y sonrojada. Se quedó unos segundos admirándola antes de dirigirse una vez más hacía esa zona tan sensible y, en estos momentos, tan necesitada de toda su atención. El joven shinigami sustituto volvió a agacharse entre las piernas de la joven y, delicadamente, abrió los labios vaginales de la joven. Sin esperar más tiempo, Ichigo abrió su boca y le dio permiso a su lengua para que explorara. De arriba abajo, de abajo hacia arriba y poniendo especial atención en el clítoris de su mujer. El pelinaranja amaba el sabor de su mujer.

Orihime sentía que el calor volvía a adueñarse de ella de una forma más intensa. Adoraba la lengua de su marido. Se aferraba fuertemente a las sábanas en un acto de protección… o sino sucumbiría a la locura. Una vez más, hacía grandes esfuerzos para que sus gemidos no fueran escuchados pero cada vez le era más difícil. Y nuevamente, la deliciosa y excitante tensión se adueñaba de ella y en cualquier momento explotaría. Buscó uno de los almohadones de la cama y se lo llevó a la boca… justo a tiempo para evitar que se oyera el sonoro grito de placer que hubiera salido de sus labios, cuando su esposo mordió delicadamente su clítoris.

\- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que tratemos de cumplir ese deseo – dicho esto, Ichigo se incorporó. Lenta y sensualmente fue quitando una a una de sus prendas para deleite de su mujer que se mordía tímidamente el labio ante semejante y bello espectáculo – Siendo sincero no aguanto más.

El joven, volvió a acercarse a la entrada de Orihime. Ichigo agarró con una mano su miembro y poco a poco lo fue llevando hacía la intimidad de la mujer. Jugó un poco con la entrada de su mujer hasta que escuchó un débil "deprisa… por favor". Fue entonces, cuando decidió dejar de jugar y entrar lentamente en ese estrecho, cálido y húmedo canal. Amaba la sensación de estar dentro de ella, su intimidad lo envolvía como si fuera un guante hecho a la justa medida para su disfrute.

Orihime no tenía palabras para describir el placer que sentía su cuerpo cuando notó como el miembro masculino de Ichigo se introducía lentamente dentro de ella y la estiraba completamente hasta llenarla. Abrazó a su esposo y, poco tiempo después, enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ichigo. Casi enseguida, pudo sentir los hambrientos labios del joven sobre su boca. Daba gracias a Kami-sama por ese beso ya que sino fuera así estaría gimiendo fuertemente por las embestidas que estaba recibiendo de su compañero. Pero aún así se escapaba algún que otro sonido.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que ambos jóvenes necesitaran aire para respirar y rompieron tiernamente el beso. Orihime optó por volver a morder la almohada; Ichigo comenzó a besar su cuello. El calor y la excitación los golpeaba fuertemente. No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que ambos sentían como estaban a punto de llegar al clímax. Ichigo volvió a besarla para evitar que sus gritos de placer resonaran por toda la casa cuando, efectivamente, alcanzaron lo que los franceses dominan como "la pequeña muerte".

Sus cuerpos se encontraban temblando y sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas cuando separaron sus labios. Orihime amaba la sensación de sentía cuando Ichigo se venía dentro de ella. Aunque esto solo se lo dijo una vez en medio de la pasión y cuando se dio cuenta de lo dicho se quería morir. Ichigo en ese momento se sorprendió, no obstante, solo sonrió pícaramente y le dio un beso. No mencionó una palabra y jamás le volvió a recordar la anécdota.

Pasaron varios minutos donde simplemente se daban tiernas caricias y suaves y delicados besos. Hasta que Orihime pregunto:

\- Ichi-kun, ¿podemos hacerlo otra vez? ¿Puedo hacerlo arriba esta vez? – esta última pregunta provocó un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Por supuesto que sí, mi Reina. Usted sabe que sus deseos son mis órdenes – le respondió el pelinaranja pícaramente mientras acariciaba tiernamente una de sus mejillas.

Orihime se bajó de la cama y se acercó a una de las mesitas de luz y sacó dos toallitas húmedas. Una la utilizó para ella y la otra para Ichigo. Una vez hubo terminado de limpiar a ambos, volvió a sentarse en la cama y tomó el miembro de su esposo y se lo llevó a la boca. Seguidamente, comenzó a entrar y sacarlo y de su boca con lentitud. Ahora era el turno del shinigami sustituto de aferrarse a las sábanas mientras soltaba quedamente una maldición.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió como el pene se volvía a alargar y engrosar dentro de su boca así como también notó como su vagina volvía a humedecerse y sus pezones, nuevamente, volvían a endurecerse. Una vez que consideró que Ichigo estaba preparado se montó a horcajadas encima de él y tomó el miembro masculino con una mano y lo llevó a la entrada de su intimidad. Lentamente, fue metiéndolo dentro de ella y no pudo evitar suspirar de placer al sentir como la estiraba e invadía. Solo una vez que estuvo completamente llena abrió los ojos y se sonrojo nuevamente al ver la sonrisa de Ichigo.

\- Parece ser que de verdad disfrutas la primera penetración – le dijo sonriendo – y la segunda y la tercera y… - hizo un además con la mano dando a entender que la cuenta seguía. Orihime solo pudo mirar hacía otro lado.

Orihime se sorprendió cuando percibió las fuertes y grandes manos de su esposo en sus caderas y solo ahí volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Yo también adoro cada segundo. Y qué decir de la vista – esto último lo dijo sonriendo haciendo que su mujer volviera a sonrojarse. Si bien Orihime ya había aceptado que tenía un cuerpo bastante voluminoso eso no quiere decir que para ella no siguiera siendo algo vergonzoso de vez en cuando.

\- Yo… ah – no pudo decir lo que pretendía ya que su marido movió sus caderas haciéndola subir y bajar alrededor de su pene.

\- Lo siento, cariño, pero de verdad no aguantó más – y entonces comenzó a ayudarla con el ritmo para ir un poco más rápido.

Ichigo arqueó su espalda en un acto reflejo por la pasión que lo estaba carcomiendo. Pero volvía a levantar la vista ya que adoraba ver a su mujer cuando ella estaba arriba. Orihime cerraba los ojo del placer la embargaba y podía apreciar como sus pechos subían y bajaban, un hermoso espectáculo que solo él podía apreciar. Las delicadas y gentiles manos de su mujer de cuando en cuando se dirigían hacía el pecho del joven y desde allí o desde cerca de sus caderas la mujer hacía fuerza para elevarse o bajar según correspondiera… aunque también obtenía una pequeña ayuda de su marido.

Un placer indescriptible los volvía a invadir y sus mentes ya se encontraban totalmente nubladas por el deseo. Ya se habían hasta olvido de tratar de hacer el menor ruido posible. El ritmo de las penetraciones aumentaba cada vez más así como los sonidos que salían de los labios de ambos jóvenes. El nombre del otro salía de los labios de sus dueños. La deliciosa y dolorosa presión que se llevaba formando en sus sexos se hacía cada vez más intensa. Y en el momento justo en el que tocaron el cielo sus nombres se perdieron en la noche.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron unos momentos quietos disfrutando del placer de llegar al orgasmo y poco a poco, Orihime fue bajando hasta que enterró su rostro en el cuello de su marido. Su respiración era acelerada así como la del pelinaranja. La señora Kurosaki llevó su brazo derecho hasta el hombro libre de Ichigo.

Ichigo, por su parte, le dio un beso en su cabeza mientras la abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de la joven. El pelinaranja se quedó jugando con los cabellos de su amada. Se encontraban en un cómodo y agradable silencio hasta que…

\- Bueno, Ichi-kun. ¿Cambiaste de opinión con respecto a tener una hija? – le pregunta la joven con una hermosa pero cansada sonrisa.

\- Mmmm – le respondió el joven mientras imitaba una pose de estar pensando en lo dicho por su esposa – Ahora estoy más que seguro que tener una hija sería problemático. Además no podría estar siempre cerca de ella para espantar a todo posible pretendiente.

\- Ichi-kun – le dijo su esposa mientras inflaba sus mejillas y ponía cara de niña.

Ichigo no pudo evitar reír y la atrajó así sí y la besó tiernamente hasta que…

\- Mami, papi, ¿Pasa algo? – preguntaba Kazui desde el umbral de la puerta. El pequeño se había despertado por los "ruidos" que salían de la habitación de sus padres. Con una manito se restregaba un ojito en un intento por no quedarse dormido y en su otra manito tenía el peluche de Orihime conocido como "Enriku".

Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vio a su hijo, Ichigo se sorprendió – estaba de espaldas al niño– pero no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía cuando vio a su mujer sonrojarse.

\- No pasó nada, hijo – le respondió el pelinaranja con una sonrisa y dándose la vuelta para poder verlo – Estabamos contactando con las "cigüeñas" – esta última palabra lo dijo mirando hacía Orihime y provocando que su sonrojo se acentuara aún más.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó el pequeño con gran alegría. Pocos segundos después, estaba corriendo hacía la cama de sus padres y se sentó en el medio de ellos - ¿Y cuándo trae a mi hermanito o hermanita? – preguntó nuevamente el joven con los ojos brillando.

\- Todo a su tiempo campeón, no siempre se consigue… al primer llamado. ¿No es verdad, cariño? – preguntó Ichigo a su mujer que se encontraba escondida debajo de las sábanas.

\- ¿Es cierto eso, mami? – le preguntó con una sonrisa el pequeño Kurosaki segundos después de girarse para verla.

\- S… si… - fue todo lo que consiguió decir Orihime mientras aún seguía escondida.

\- Se necesita contactar… muchas veces con ella hijo hasta que por fin tengamos un hermanito – le informó Ichigo a su hijo. El shinigami sustituto no podía evitar seguir sonriendo ante la vergüenza de su esposa… se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja… bueno… siempre estaba linda en realidad.

\- ¿Y cuándo decidirá la cigüeña darme mi hermanito, papi? – volvió a preguntarle con una sonrisa.

\- Eso lo… decidirá ella. Cuando lo crea oportuno te concederá tu de deseo – esta vez fue Orihime quien le respondió atreviéndose a salir de debajo de las mantas

\- Mami

\- ¿Si, hijo? – le preguntó la sanadora con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué estás desnuda, mami? – preguntó Kazui un poco confundido.

Orihime quería volver a esconderse detrás de las sábanas e Ichigo hubiera reído si hubiera podido.

\- A dormir, hijo – le ordenó Ichigo saliendo en rescate de su mujer – o sino la cigüeña pensará más detenidamente si concederte o no tu deseo – esto último lo dijo de forma seria… o más bien… aparentando serlo.

El pequeño pelinaranja abrió los ojos asustado y rápidamente se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre si bien había amado todos los regalos que había recibido de sus familiares y amigos, el tener un hermanito valía todo eso y mucho más. Y sin decir una palabra más dejo que Morfeo lo llevara a su reino.

 **Un año más tarde en el Hospital de Karakura…**

El llanto de un bebé retumbó en toda la sala de parto.

\- Felicitaciones – le dijo la partera – ha sido una niña.

Orihime sonrió emocionada al ver a su pequeña recién nacida y la tomó en brazos. Tan pequeña, tan inocente, tan rosadita, tan chiquita. La espera había valido la pena y esa hermosa pequeña ahora formaba parte de sus vidas. Por un momento, pensaba que el pecho le iba a explotar de tanto amor y felicidad. Se giró a ver a su marido y vio que estaba con una sonrisa de resignación y no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ichi-kun? ¿No estás feliz de tener una hija? – le preguntó su esposa lentamente. Aún estaba muy cansada por la labor que hasta hace unos minutos estaba realizando.

\- Sabes que eso no es verdad, mi reina – le respondió con una gran sonrisa antes de bajar a sus labios y darle un pequeño beso. La miró a los ojos y continuó – Hoy, nuevamente me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la Tierra. Muchas gracias por ser mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amante, mi esposa, mi heroína. Gracias por esta familia hermosa.

Dicho esto recogió a la bebe de los brazos de su madre y se la quedó mirando embelesado durante varios minutos.

\- Sos hermosa mi amor – susurró el hombre mientras la beba tomaba uno de sus dedos y seguía durmiendo – Aunque vas a fundir a papá ya que tendrá que gastar una fortuna en armas.

\- Ichi-kun – le regañó su mujer mientras sus mejillas se inflaban.

\- Tienes razón, cariño – le dijo al girarse al verla y, enseguida, volteó a ver a su hijita – Tendré que recurrir a la Sociedad de Almas, aunque allá me deben mucho dinero así que no habrá problemas.

Orihime no se molestó en llamarle la atención no serviría de nada. Aunque estaba agotada volvió a tomar a su hija en brazos para darle de comer. Aunque fuera un poco antes de que los médicos vinieran a llevarse a la recién nacida para los cuidados correspondientes. Estaba muy concentrada en alimentar a su hija, pero aún así, podía notar la mirada de gran ternura que el joven le daba al verla amamantar.

* * *

 **Unas horas más tardes, en la habitación que le había dado el hospital para que descansara.**

Se escuchó abrirse la puerta de la habitación y un niño de pelo naranja claro se acercó corriendo a la cama de su madre.

\- Mami, mami – decía el pequeñín con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Tranquilízate, Kazui o despertarás a tu hermanita – le respondió Orihime con una dulce sonrisa. Se giró hacía la joven pelinegra y le dijo – Muchas gracias, Rukia por cuidarlo estás horas. Se ve que se ha calmado un poco desde la última vez que lo vi.

\- Por supuesto – le respondió la pelinegra - ¿Cómo no iba a estar asustado si había visto a su madre llorar de dolor por las contracciones?

Orihime solo pudo sacar la lengua de forma graciosa.

\- Ven, Kazui. Saluda a tu hermanita – le dijo su madre mientras se enderezaba para que el pequeño pudiera ver mejor a la mencionada - ¿Qué nombre te gustaría ponerle, cariño?

El joven Kurosaki se quedó feliz y silencioso viendo a su hermanita durante unos minutos antes de pronunciar con una sonrisa y mirando a su madre:

\- Hikari, porque será igual de linda que mamá y será una luz en nuestras vidas. Una luz que brillará como el sol que eres mamá. Ella también girará a tu alrededor, así como papá y yo lo hacemos.

Entonces, tomó con cuidado a su hermanita y le dijo:

\- ¿Sabes por qué los hermanos mayores nacen primero? Para cuidar a los más pequeños que vendrán. Así que yo voy a cuidarte mucho, hermanita – dijo el hombrecito sacando pecho y muy orgulloso por lo que decía. Pero se preocupo al ver a su madre llorar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, mami? ¿Dije algo malo?

\- No, cariño – le respondió con una cálida sonrisa mientras removía sus lagrimas – Son lágrimas de felicidad tesoro. Ven aquí, cariño dame un abrazo – le dijo con una sonrisa. Enseguida, Kazui se acercó hacía sus padres donde recibió un gran abrazo por parte de sus progenitores.

Rukia, que durante toda la escena había estado callado y conmovida sacó de la nada una cámara de fotografía e inmortalizó el momento:

Una familia feliz y unida que daba la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante de la familia.

* * *

 **Buenas gente^^ Antes que nada espero que hayan pasado una muy buena Navidad y que les hayan traído muchos regalos o por lo menos, que lo hayan pasado bien ^^ Feliz año nuevo de paso :D!**

 **Lamento que no haya espacios pero no colabora en este tema ¬¬**

 **Yo me encuentro como muchas IH en estos momentos que se sube por las paredes en la espera que algún alma caritativa se compadezca y nos termine de traducir la novela ^^**

 **Ains muchas IR ya andan diciendo que no es canon (muchas ni sabía que era del mismo autor que la muerte salva a la fresa y ya la estaban puteando xD aunque es lo que mejor que se les da a las IR xD)**

 **Con la novela se le caen varias teorías de por ejemplo que son infelices, que rukia se caso por obligación con renji (no sabemos como él que tiene un pasado de miseria puede obligar a la casa kuchiki a casarse con rukia pero lo consiguió) que supuestamente el bigotes volvió porque ichigo y rukia volvían a verse (como muchas IH dijimos ya se habían visto antes porque sino como ichigo sabía que esa vez traerían a ichika con ellos?) y creo que la mejor parte es que parece ser que es ichigo quien se declara a hime y no al revés (toda una patada en los ovarios a las IR como lo disfruto ^^) Pero de esto y muchas cosas más hablare en el no fic canten conmigo somos canon donde pondré las ideas para el fic parodia totalmente anti IR. Y ahora con la novela ni les cuento jojojojoo.**

 **El siguiente fic a realizar será el de san Valentín ^^**

 **Respuesta a los review del Ichigo yakuza:**

 **Dark yuki:** Gracias me alegra que te guste teniendo en cuenta que no viste bleach ^^ Si, tengo que actualizar las de fushigi… tal vez haga adaptación de esas historias para bleach y así las voy haciendo al mismo tiempo :D Me alegra que te gustara lo de acariciar la pantalla ^^ y ternura… este ichigo tendrá poco pero tendrá culpa de Aizen ^^

 **Angelasdm:** Corto el review pero supongo que te gusto gracias^^

 **No un mentiroso:** Ya por el nombre del que deja el post sabía que era alguien de habla inglesa y lo confirma el resto del review (aunque se nota que google ha mejorado bastante en la traducción porque hace muchos años daba vergüenza ajena)

Porque voy a dejar de usar la etiqueta renruki si ellos estarán en el fic. Eso de que todo el mundo sabe que las fans IH nunca les gusta realmente el RR se lo inventan ustedes las IR. Solo incluyo 3 líneas de ellos porque, por si no te diste cuenta, esto es un long fic y ese capítulo, como bien lo titule es un prólogo. Que no aparezcan mucho porque no son la pareja principal no significa que no vayan a aparecer. Más que odiar a Rukia odio a sus fans del horto que durante años si no eras un IR valías menos que la mierda. Por eso hace gracia cuando los IR dicen que los IH queremos forzarlos a aceptar el canon cuando han sido ellas desde hace años que intentan forzarnos a que nos guste el IR. Porque según ellas todo el mundo adora el IR o si has leído el manga y te gusta bleach entonces te tiene que gusta si o si el IR sino es que no lo has leído o no sabes ni leer. O cuando vienen a la página de face para preguntar supuestamente "de buena honda" porque nos gusta la pareja y después la misma mina manda foto en páginas anti sobre comentarios nuestros y se rie a carcajada de lo idiotas que somos. Hasta a Tite le pedían por twitter que matara a hime y tite ni les hizo caso, es más, les dijo que hime iba a aparecer en más imágenes (no hace falta decir el enojo que les agarro)

Últimos 15 años no, serían 12 y solo el último año la he estado llamando así. Tampoco te he visto a vos defender a hime cuando supuestamente fans IR dicen les gusta la pareja Ishihime pero que después sacrificarían a la vacahime, a la zorrihime o a la putihime con tal de ver a su pareja hecha canon (gracioso porque según ellas el IR y era canon solo hacia falta oficializarlo… creo que no tienen muy claro el concepto de canon pero bueno)

El RR no justifica el IH, es más muchas IR rezaban porque se diera el ishihime (que prácticamente no tiene ni desarrollo si es que lo tiene) para que el IR tuviera más posibilidades.

Obviamente que el resto de mis historias tienen IH porque soy fan del IH. Es mi OTP en bleach porque no voy a poder escribir historias de mi OTP? Además son one shot y la presencia de renji y rukia no me hacían falta para nada. Pero este es un long fic y si puedo meterlos. Digo si te da el cerebro para diferencias las cosas.

 **LadryBry:** Me alegra que te guste ^^ en este caso será una cosa rara… porque shirosaki no saldrá como tal sino como el inconsciente de ichigo o no… todavía no lo tengo del todo claro pero creo que será lo primero ^^ Si mentira que no existen verdaderos fans del rr en face hay también una página al RR y adoran esa pareja. Lo gracioso es que muchas IR que dicen que si sos fan del RR no sos fan de Rukia porque supuestamente renji intenta matarla, pero si son fan de byakuya que ÉL SÍ que no movió un dedo para detener la ejecución de Rukia y que sino fuera por Ichigo estaría muerta. Y después muchas te salen que son ulquihime cuando esa relación es pura violencia de género (muchas veces he dicho porque odio esa pareja así que no volveré a escribirlo acá que si no sería una página entera xD).

Por mí que nunca salgan de su estado de negación así me rió de sus estúpidas teorías xD

 **Guest:** Buenas ^^ me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir y la trama :D Aunque lo de que hime no caiga tan rápido… la cuestión es que como sabes ichigo se obsesiono con ella y fue a buscar al hermano… así que hará algo para poder retenerla y ella no podrá decir que no tan fácilmente ^^ Pero tranqui, tengo otro fic pensando un AU en la escuela donde hime será presidenta estudiantil y así si que no le lo pondrá tan fácil :D Ichigo ya tiene sus problemas con su parte "mala" xD Si, me parece re tarad que digan que todas las IH odian a rukia cuando es justamente lo contrario. Muchas IR odian a Orihime más desde el final. Muchas que supuestamente les caía bien hime también la odiaron desde el canon porque supuestamente se conformo con migajas o no creció como personaje (porque parece ser que la única forma de que Orihime crezca es que deje de amar a Ichigo y se enamore de Ishida porque eso si es amor verdadero, porque vos viste que sino Ishida se queda solito y eso no puede ser) Hipocritas.

 **Javi Corona:** Buenas^^ bueno ya aclare por mp a que me refería… y después de tantas actualizaciones seguidas de tu fic no lo pongo en duda xD Con lo que respecta a un ichigo demonio tengo pensado hacer uno que ya tengo en ment capítulos. No pasa nada que no te guste este fic ^^ hay dos personas más que les guste el del cumple de hime pero no este por ser muy "fuerte" y otras que les gustaron los otros y cuando vieron el del cumple de hime les pareció más suave xD

 **Solcito93:** Lo de Sora… Sora acabará según Hime responda o no a las demandas de Ichigo xD Espero que bien porque me da pena tener que matarlo.

 **Sibreka:** Bueno cielo acá tenés el fic espero que te haya gustado ^^ Aunque sea que te guste por Kazui ^^ (kazui cosita hermosa, cosita bien hecha *.*!) Si, la mayoría eligió esa opción así que usaré esa. En realidad cuando pensé la historia iba a ser la opción dos… pero como me vas conociendo ya sabrás como vuela mi imaginación y… nació la opción dos xD

Veré lo de la rival para quedarse con ichigo ya que él tiene sus propios problemas sin meterle rivales… pero supongo que si la hay será nell o riruka (la pobre senna como que ya está muy usada)

Si, sé que tengo que continuar… en eso sos… bastante… recordadora? (bueno en Harry potter existe esa palabra así que xD)

 **Romana:** Buenas, en japón tengo entendido que son mayores a los 20 y hay hasta ceremonia y los reúnen a todos y les dan un discurso y demás. La idea de ichigo era chantajearla cuando ella cumpla los 20 (para así es mayor de edad) pero como podes ver el pobre no se aguantara… y lo de para no hacerlo ilegal… bueno ichigo trafica con droga así que muy legal no es xD

 **Guest:** Buenas me alegra que te gustara^^ si, lo continuaré pero antes tengo que empezar el de san Valentín que ya tengo una idea de que será ^^

 **Guest:** Gracias me alegra que te gustara ^^ si, sora sufrirá un poquito…

 **Kita201:** Gracias me alegra que te guste :D

 **Erika:** Sip, pero antes el de san Valentín :D

 **SamuraiCHFCFY:** Gracias me alegra que te guste ^^ aunque el próximo será san Valentín y creo que será algo más "soft" xD

 **Mitsuo ICFCF:** Ichigo y Hime siempre estuvieron predestinados ya lo dijo tite :D Después del de san Valentín seguramente ^^

 **Lala Orihimeko:** Che cuidate nena! Sobre todo en esta época que tenemos los spoilers de la novela! (según las IR no es canon xD creo que solo considerarían canon si dicen que rukia e ichigo son completamente infelices xD para ser infeliz ichigo saca foto a todo… solo falta que digan que es para poder atesorarla él y llorar en un rincón todos los días jajaja) Si, Michelle también anda algo ocupada así que esta vez lo subí sin beta

 **Lifebeutiful:** Gracias, me alegra que te guste como escribo ^^ La verdad es que muchas veces no me tengo confianza… será porque mi carrera es de números y no de letras xD

 **AlenDarkStar:** Si, ichigo está vivo (me dolió tanto su muerte en el manga) Y si ambos comienzan a obsesionarse pero te aseguro que más ichigo- Me alegra que te parezca interesante, ojala te guste este one shot de navidad también ^^


End file.
